Ruffles & Drums
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: starts after the season finale, who does amy choose? ben,ricky, or no one?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't handle this! I'm only fifteen and I am pregnant my parents are getting a divorce Amy said as tears began to roll down her face and the father of my baby is so messed up. I just can't deal with marriage right now Ben."

"Oh Amy I'm sorry I just want you to know I love you and this baby I want to be with you forever and I want you to know I will always take care of you."

"You're so sweet Ben I'm just really upset I I I I love you to." Ben didn't notice her stuttering. "I would love to marry you in the future but just not now." "I think I just need to be alone right now I have a lot of homework to do they don't ease up you even though your pregnant. "She smiles at him still the glistening of her tears can be seen. He leans in and kisses her and says "I'll call you later"

After Ben leaves Amy is still so confused how she can marry Ben? How is she going to be able to be a wife and mother at fifteen? That is just crazy. Then there was Ricky what was she going to do about him, in no way did she have those kind of feelings for him but to find out that he was SEXUALLY ABUSED by his OWN FATHER was huge news. I know he wants to be involved but her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She thought it was Ben so she wasn't going to look at it but something told her to, she looked at the phone and it said it was Ricky. "What does he want?" she picked it up" _hello_?"

"hey Am' it's Ricky"

She was kind of taken aback when he called her a nickname Ben doesn't even do that "I know who it is Ricky what do you want" in a sharp quick tone

"O I um thought we could talk. I have a few things I want to tell you."

"I really don't want to talk to you Ricky, I'm busy and …"

He cuts her off "I get it you don't like me but I really need to talk to you I need to clear a few things up with you. Can I come over is that ok?"

"Fine, if you are coming over come over now I have things I need to do."

"I'm coming now, bye"

What could he want did he want to tell me about his past? Amy went downstairs and found her mom and sister in the kitchen. They were talking about my parents' divorce my mom was trying to tell Ashley that it was going to be ok and that dad still loved her even though he didn't live with us anymore. She was taking this very hard. I wish I could be more help to her but I have my own issues to deal with. My mom saw the look in my face and asked if I was alright. Of course I said "ya, but Ricky is coming over to talk, so can you make sure you are here but stay in the kitchen!" "Fine dear what does he want to talk about?" Amy was getting a drink and said "probably about the rumor going around school that he is crazy. Even though there is so much more to it then what is known at school." The door bell rings "that's Ricky I'll get it and we will be in the living room." "Ok dear we will be right here if you need anything."

Amy opens the door and says a quick "hi" "we can talk in the living room my mom and sister are in the kitchen."

"That's fine" Ricky said with this nervous look on his face almost the same look when he told me he wanted to be involved. Boy when he told me that I thought I was going to faint it was the last thing I expected and the last thing I wanted or so that is what I thought at the time and now I am still not sure what I want.

I got straight to the point "Ricky what do you want?" Still standing

"I um well I think you should know the whole truth about the rumors."

"What rumors?" she asked. Ricky glared at her and said "don't pretend that you don't know I know you know what was being said about me" "there is so much more to it I just don't know how to tell you I don't tell a lot of people"

Amy shot back with "you told Lauren "giving away the fact that she knew what had happened to him.

"You know" falling back on the sofa he had this look of shame and disgust and hurt all rolled into one. "Does Ben know?"

"Yes of course I told him I didn't know what to think it was kind of shocking news to hear." "I did some research on it and…"

"and what you will never know exactly what it is like and why and am the person I am today" he was getting angry and they both realized that "I'm sorry I don't blame you for what you did even though I wished you didn't tell Ben not that I care what he thinks it just it is my secret my past being spread around like it is a big joke."

"Oh believe me I know how you feel." '' is there anything you want to tell me is there anything else to your story."

"Ya there is a lot more I want you to understand why I really want to be there for our kid."

"Ok I'm listening."

"Ok well as you know my father wasn't very nice and he abused me senseless and not just …he takes a deep breath, sexually. He used to grab be by the hair and throw me down the stairs and when I reached the bottom of the stairs he'd throw me down the basement stairs and I would be unconscious for hours and my mother just stood there and watched didn't do anything she just sat in her chair drinking and crying.

Her son flesh and blood was lying on the ground basically dying and she did nothing. He abused her to, she was scared of him but she didn't even care for me. Now basically talking to himself how she could not care about me I was her son she was supposed to love me. Supposed to make sure nothing bad ever happen to me. She didn't want to leave him even though he abused both of us because she_ loved_ him. If that was love I vowed I wanted nothing to do with it, which is why I can't hold a real relationship, I want to change I do, which is why I am trying to change for Grace."

He looked at Amy to see her reaction to his last statement she didn't seem to perturb by it. So he continued "when I was about 11 my teacher saw all the bruises and my behavior was terrible and she asked me if there was something wrong being told by my father if I told anyone he would kill me and I believed him so I said no I just was playing very rough and I fell out of the tree in my yard. Luckily she didn't believe me and called social services and they took me away from them and my parents were arrested and they are both in jail right now upstate my mother tried to contact me and tell me she really loved me and was sorry for everything and she always added that my father loved me to. I knew from a young age I would have to take care of my self.

I went from foster parent to foster parent no one could handle me I was disobedient, violent, and I was always trying to get with girls. I was in 10 houses in one year. I um lost my virginity well my real virginity to a girl when I was 12 to this girl in my foster house who was 17 at the time she came on to me. After that I had to leave that house and I moved in with my current foster parents I have been with them since I was 13. and they have been great trying to teach me what real love is and what it means to be a productive member of society they make me keep my grades to a C GPA and they were the ones who told me to join band .because I used to bang on everything in the house. They really helped me change I became less violent, I still have trouble listening to people. I just couldn't get over sleeping with every girl to prove that I was a man and that is what I did with you, you were a conquest and I am so sorry Amy I really am I 'm sorry I used you like that I'm sorry I didn't use a condom I'm sorry I got you pregnant. I don't want to be a dead beat dad I want to be there for our baby. Please Amy you need to believe I am not the same guy who got you pregnant."

Amy just sat there trying to figure out where to begin. "Ricky I am so sorry I had no idea." Out loud to herself "this really does change some of my thoughts on you." "And I do believe you that you want to be there you just need to prove it first you don't have a very good track record." And how do I know you aren't lying to Grace and pretending to be this guy she wants?" how do I know that you won't be there and then leave how can explain that our baby o ya daddy isn't going to be here anymore he didn't want to be part of our lives anymore." These are the kind of things that I have to think about. At least with Ben I know he will be there for me and this baby because he loves me and I love him and we are going to get married." In her mind she still didn't know if she was going but she just told that to Ricky to see his reaction.

"Marry him?? He isn't going to adopt my kid I won't let him that is my kid and I am going to be their father not BEN!" YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM"

"Ricky it is my life you can't tell me what to do. You have nothing to do with my life."

"Yes I do I am a big part of your life whether we like it or not. And if you do marry him I am still going to be around he is not the father I am."

"Ricky I think you should now go."

"I think we should still talk."

"No Ricky I think we talked enough."

"Ok then can I call you later."

"Fine now pleases leave I still have homework to do."

"Bye Amy"

She closed the door and walked into the kitchen where her mother still was and sat down. Mom I don't know what to do. Ricky just told me about his past and how he wants to be apart of the babies life because of it. But I don't know if I can trust him because he has always been so slimy and a liar and I don't know if he is lying and pretending to Grace to be this super nice guy. And Ben always is saying that he will care for the baby like it was his own, but it isn't his and I don't know how I feel about that. I mean I love him but she isn't his. And he keeps asking me to marry him I can't be a wife and a mother at fifteen. Mom please help me."

"Well honey, you need to really think about what is best for the baby I really believe Ricky is trying to be sincere and honest with you. You have no control over what he does with Grace and if she believes that is her problem. All you can do is take him at his word he has 5 months to prove himself before the baby is born he really might change. And as for Ben you know I don't want you to marry him. It isn't always good to be saved. I'm not telling you to break up with him just wait until at least the baby is born before anything because like Ricky he may say he will be there but you never know until after the baby is born." "And you said she is that your hunch that it is a girl" her mother said with a smirk. Amy smiled and said "yes I can feel it I know that it is going to be a girl." "I'm going upstairs to finish school work thanks for everything mom. I love you." "Love you to sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy went up to her room she tired to do her homework but she couldn't Ricky's story was racing through her mind. She couldn't even wrap her head around it. She had to start thinking what was right for the baby and not just her. She felt so sorry for Ricky she wished she could do something say something to prove to him that she was sorry for his past. She was trying to think about it what would be the smallest thing for her to do but would mean the world to him and show him that she really wanted him to try to be there. As she was thinking her phone rang it was Ben calling seeing how things were going.

"Hi Amy how are you?"

"Fine Ben, still doing HW I am having trouble concentrating."

"How come?"

Not wanting to tell him yet but didn't know what else to say she told him the truth. "O Ricky was here earlier we were talking and I have that on my mind right now."

"Did he upset? Are you ok? Do you want me to come over? I'll have my dad bring me."

"No it's alright I'm fine. I just have a lot of things to think about ALONE, she tried emphasize being alone as best she could with out sounding rude. He told me the whole story about his past and why he really wants to be there so I am trying to find a small way of letting him know that I don't want him there but I don't want him not to be there."

"Hmm I don't think he should be there I will be the babies father."

Getting angry, "BEN YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER! Stop saying it he has a right to be there, and it is up to me whether or not I even want him to be there. He has 5 months to prove himself before the baby is born and then he has to keep proving himself after the baby is born." Taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry I snapped at you I am just tired of people telling me what I should do I need to think for myself for once."

Ben not knowing what to say just says its ok but he was really hurt he wants Ricky out of the picture and him to be the father, because in some ways he is jealous of Ricky he got to have sex with the women that he was in love with and he doesn't really know how she feels she says she hates him but how could he really be sure of that. He really wants her to marry him. "Well I'll let you finishing what ever it was you were doing I love you Amy Jerguens."

"Me too" hanging up the phone. She loved Ben right he was always there for her, he even got beaten up defending her, and then why was it so hard to say I love you back to him. What was holding her back from saying it? Then an awful thought came into her mind: _is it because you sort of like Ricky and want it to work with him. _"Ahhhh! That's impossible I don't have feelings for Ricky I despise him he ruined my life all my dreams are gone, well I" and she stopped in the middle of the sentence did he really ruin my life it is to early to tell but I am starting to feel love for the baby, it makes me happy when I think about it now before I used to cringe when I thought I about it, and my dreams don't really seem that important right now and they aren't really crushed just put off to a later date.

So I guess I do sort of like Ricky I am more thankful for him to have giving me this gift, well I think I'm not sure yet but I think so. But I sure as heck don't love Ricky I don't want a relationship with him and he doesn't want one with me. Well I don't think so since he is going after Grace. What am I going to do because I know it is important for a child to have their father be involved with their lives I just wish it wasn't Ricky, I believe. But do I really want Ben to be the father of my child I don't know any more.

At least I know that it will be very attractive I guess that would be the bonus in this situation. So what could I do to make a small gesture of some kind of I don't know, I have a doctor appointment coming up I could ask him to take me or go with me and my mom I think he would like that. I'll tell him tomorrow.

I am going to bed I am so tired I haven't finished any of my homework yet. Eh o well missing one assignment won't kill me I'll finish it in study tomorrow. Amy texted Ben good night and fell asleep she was having a hard time sleeping because she was having dreams about RICKY!


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke up she was even more confused then the day before. She first dreamt about band camp then she dreamt that he was a part of the baby's life and then she dreamt that she married Ricky and not Ben! In no way did she want the last one she was so sure of it. She was lying in bed just thinking and she looked at the clock and it said 6:45, she was running late she quickly got in the shower and got ready for school. She rushed downstairs ate a piece of toast and ran out the door where Ben was waiting for her.

He kissed her and opened the door she didn't talk the whole ride to school. since they didn't have class together the went their separate ways and she was at her locker trying to figure out what exactly she was going to say to Ricky about the doctors appointment. She was hoping that she wouldn't see him until at least after second period when she can figure out what she was going to do.

Luckily her wish came true it was 10 o'clock before Ricky came to her locker and asked how she was doing. "Hi Am' how's it going how's my baby?" it was the first time he had said anything like that before asking how his baby was. "Fine and its good kicking me like crazy." "I um was thinking about your story yesterday and I want you to know that I was thinking about this long and hard I in no way want you here but I don't want you not to be here so I was wondering I have a doctors appointment on next Thursday after school I was wondering um do you want to come with me and my mom?"

"Really you mean it that would be awesome. I'll be there" "is it kicking now?"

"No at the moment I can never tell when it is ...oh."

"What what happened?"

"O nothing it just kicked me really hard." "Do want to feel? Lets see if it'll do it again."

"sure" and as he puts his hand on Amys stomach Ben comes around the corner and sees them he is angry and hurt since Amy has never let him feel her stomach. He rushes over to them and says "what is going on here?"

Amy was startled she jumped back and Ricky wasn't able to feel the baby. He was getting pissed I was just feeling the stomach of my baby's mother and seeing if I can feel it and next Thursday I am going to the doctors with Amy and going to," he looks at Amy to see what was being done at the appointment quickly she said "just a short visit just a few questions measuring my stomach and hearing the heartbeat." Ben is confused "you're taken him to the doctors with you I never been with you. And I am your boyfriend your fiancé, why haven't you wanted to take me?"

"Ben wait you don't understand I didn't ask him to go with me because I wanted him to go with me I just feel that he should be able to go to at least one. And as for the fiancé thing we still need to talk about that but not right now." And it is now time for me to get to class I'll talk to you later ok Ben."

"I'll walk you to class."

"No that isn't necessary."

"I love you "

"Me too." And Ben walked off.

Ricky was surprised about what just went down in front of him, so Amy doesn't want to marry Ben and she doesn't even say I love you back. "Well I'll talk to you later ok Amy. Keep me updated if anything happens; call if you want to whatever."

"Ok goodbye Ricky."

The following week went by pretty quickly Ben was still upset about having Ricky go to the doctors with her. He tried to get her to take him with them, he said things like "does your mom have to work my dad can bring us and Ricky can meet us there." But Amy always caught on obviously and stated "no my mom is going to pick me up and take me to the doctor and Ricky is going to drive himself there." "Ben why are you so upset with him going to one visit that isn't even a big one." "I just feel that he may try to take you from me." "Take me from you o Ben that couldn't happen."

"Are you going to have him go to birthing classes with you?" "I'll be honest I haven't even thought about that at all. I'll probably just take my mom since she is definitely going to be in the room with me." "I want to be in the room with you when you have the baby, I want to be there with my wife and I don't care what you say I am going to love this baby like it was my own." "I have to think about Ben I'm not saying I don't want you there I'm just not sure if I don't just want my mom and sister with me. You know what I mean." "Yes I understand just make sure you really think about it I want to be there for you."

"I love you Amy."

"I know me too." There she did it again she can't completely say I love you. It was starting to bug her she deeply wanted to say those three words to Ben but she just couldn't seem to say it me too always came out first. "We should get started on our homework mister we have a lot and it is already 5 o'clock I don't know about you I don't want to be doing this till 10." She smiles.

Thursday had finally arrived. Amy woke up nervous this morning. She wanted this day to go smooth she didn't want to be upset in anyway. She arrived at school early her mother drove her instead of Ben. She knew that if she was early she didn't have to see either of them until she was ready especially Ricky she was not used to talking to him. She was wondering now if it was a good idea to invite Ricky to the doctors' appointment today. No it was only fair to him it didn't mean anything and they weren't going to be alone her mom was going to be there. She was just standing there thinking she didn't notice Ben come up to her. "Amy!"

"O hi Ben"

"Why did you drive to school with your mom?"

"O I wanted to talk to her. I texted you to say I didn't need a ride this morning."

"Ya I got it but you can talk to me about anything."

Getting frustrated with the conversation "Ben she is my mother if you are going to be jealous over everyone I talk to then I don't want to talk to you." I don't want to be stressed at all for this doctors appointment so please leave me alone for the rest of the day." She slams her locker shut and walks away leaving Ben alone and confused about what just happened.

Ricky and Grace were standing at her locker. "So you are going to the Doctors today?" Grace asked "ya I am just glad that Amy is letting me go because I am trying to be there for her and the baby."

"Aw I know and I am so proud of you." She gives a kiss. "It is the right thing to do every child needs both their parents. Do you know if Amy is going to keep the baby?"

"No we haven't really talked about it. I hope she does."

"For you I hope she does to I can tell you really want this."

"O Grace you have no idea."

The bell rings "well I have to get to class I'll talk to you later ok Ricky." She walks away.

It was finally last period with 5 minutes left. Amy was getting anxious she didn't talk to either Ben or Ricky all day. She didn't forget her conversation with Ben this morning she just put it out of her mind she wasn't going to put stress on herself which would put stress on the baby. She was going to be wicked stressed with Ricky there with her today she didn't need bens insecurities part of her problem. How could the person that really loved her be so upset when she said she needed to talk to other people? He should be more understanding. Just then the bell rang. She goes to her locker walks right by Ben and goes out side where her mother is waiting for her. When she is in the car she tells her mom about what Ben did this morning. "He was so upset that I talked to you instead of him why does he do that it makes me so angry."

"Well I think he is nervous about everything sweetie. This is like to you is all new to him and he doesn't want to lose you since he already lost a women he loved." "Just give him the benefit of the doubt on why he is getting upset when you talk to other people. I mean you can never be to careful with people who are jealous but I don't think that is Ben. Just tell him calmly that you are going to need to talk to other and you want him to understand especially when you need to talk to Ricky. Speaking of him have you seen him today and what is going on today?"

"No I didn't talk to him today but I told him before where it was and when it was and he was going to meet us there." "I am so nervous about this; it is strange having to talk to him." "I wish I could just go back to ignoring him but that can't happen. He is always there."

"I know sweetie no one is telling you to date him just have him there for the baby it is his as well."

Ricky finally arrived 10 minutes after they had. It was very awkward they didn't know what to say to each other. Finally Amy's name was called it felt like an eternity; they three of them went into the room. The doctor came in and saw Ricky and asked "you Ben? I've heard so much about you." Feeling awkward Ricky said" no I'm Ricky the father." "O I apologize well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well then lets get started." "how you feeling Amy any more morning sickness that should be easing up now which is good but you have heart burn to look forward to" she smiles. "Well you are growing right on schedule your weight looks good." Amy said aloud to herself "ugh don't talk to me about my weight." The doctor smiled "I know it is rough but it isn't you that is getting fat your body is just getting bigger because of the baby, just make sure you don't eat unhealthy and it should be easy to get back in shape."

"Ready to hear the heartbeat?" she pulled out the machine and poured the goop on Amy's stomach "it'll be a bit cold."

Amy jumped at how cold it was she was never ready for it no matter how many times shes done it. All the sudden this sound came out of the machine that was so magical. Amy loved hearing that sound that was her baby there it was living inside of her beating its little heart so pure and innocent. She was falling in love with her child.

Ricky who was sitting in the chair not really paying attention to what was going on looked up when he heard the heart beat. "Is that?" the doctor replied yes that is your son or daughters heartbeat." Ricky was in complete amazement he created this little life with that little heartbeat just beating away. He knew he was going to be there unlike his father.

When everything was done the doctor said on the next visit they can find out the sex of the baby if they wanted to. Amy made her next appointment. And was excited for it she was finally going to be able to find out the sex of her baby she couldn't believe it would be a month away though. Amy's mother and Ricky were in the parking lot waiting for her. Ricky was testing someone probably Grace or it could have been Adrian you never know with Ricky. When he saw Amy coming he put his phone away and thanked her for letting him come today. "I know you didn't really want me here so thanks."

"I giving it a lot of thought Ricky I don't want you around but I do think you need to be there for your baby. We will talk later about everything."

"Ok bye Amy, Mrs. Juergens. "He got in his car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had gone by since Amy's doctors appointment her next one was in a week and a half away. She was so excited finally knowing what her baby was going to be, hoping that her intuition was right. She said to herself "I am going to invite Ben to this one, he deserves it. Then it hit her, I love him so much he has been so great to me, I don't deserve him. Amy couldn't stand it she had to call him and tell him. "Ben I want to tell you something."

"What is it? You ok? The baby?" he got all nervous.

"No we're fine" she said laughing. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I want to marry you right now!"

"Really Amy oh I love you too. How we going to get married? When?" he was full of question and excitement but wanted Amy to answer.

"Well how about after school on Friday, and if my mom says no we will forge her name. I want to marry you Ben and nothing is going to stop me."

"How will we get there?"

"Laurens brother can drive us. Also I want you to come with me to the ultrasound to find out the sex."

"Really that would amazing! We will get to see OUR baby." Our baby Amy liked the sound of that. She knew well at that moment she could count on Ben forever. "I have to go I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you Ben.

"I love you Amy Juergens. Bye."

Amy had the best sleep she's had in a long time when she woke up she had a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Ben she got ready faster then normal. Her mother asked what the hurry to get to school was. Amy just smiled and her mother knew it was Ben.

"Amy can you sit for a minute I want to tell you something" her mother patted the chair next to her. Amy sat down with her mother "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you I love you and I know you love Ben and he loves you and I would for you to get married but I don't think you should get married because you are pregnant. Because I married your dad and I don't want you to start a relationship like this and it doesn't always work. I'm not saying that I regret marrying your dad because I loved my life but it just ended because we didn't have anything in common. I don't want you to lose the love of your life because you got married to early."

Amy didn't know what to say back all she could say was "don't worry about it I know what I want to do" because she did was going to marry Ben tomorrow afternoon.

She told the plan to Lauren and Madison. She said "you can't tell anyone until after the fact. I know you guys are so bad at keeping secrets."

"Oh Amy we promise we won't say anything" Squealed Madison. "And Jason will definitely drive you." "Do your parents need to be there or do the just sign something?" asked Lauren. Amy stated "they just need to sign a form and we need 2 witnesses." Madison squealed again "o Amy I am so happy for you."

Friday had finally arrived and Amy was so thrilled. She was marrying the love of her life nothing could bring her down until Ricky came over.

"Why didn't you call me back yesterday?" he asked.

""Sorry" she said without looking at him. " I was busy doing other things."

"Well you still should of texted me."

"RICKY, I said I was sorry I was busy then and I'm busy now I am working on a project," she didn't want to tell him for a few reasons until everything was done. Slamming her locker "now I need to go to class." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm, (not forceful but enough to show he want her to stop) and said "wait please what about your next doctor appointment I would like to come and see what we are having."

"I'll think about it Ben is coming with me, I'll decide whether I want you there as well." She was being very cold and she knew it but he was a jerk so she didn't care. "Now I need to go."

"Amy…" but she walked away before he could get anything else in.

Busy with a project what was more important then deciding on whether or not he should go to the ultrasound, which he should in his mind, he was the father and he wanted to be there he may not have meant for this to happen but it did and he wanted to be a part of it. Why was Amy being so mean to him he was trying to be the nice guy.

He wanted to know what he was having he was hoping for a daughter but he didn't tell anyone that not even Grace not yet, he wanted someone to run up to him and call him daddy and someone he can protect and chase away boys like him.

Grace interrupted his thoughts "penny for your thoughts." "I was just thinking about Amy and the baby she is being very mean to me and I don't know why I am the good guy, I'm trying to help." "What happened sweetie." Ricky went into the big speech on what happened, "well I tried calling her last night as you know and she never called me back so I asked her about it today and she said she was working on a project and was busy. So I just come out and ask her about the doc appointment and she says Ben is going with her and she will think about whether or not she wants me there as well. Can you believe that, what could this project be? I should be there not Ben."

"Ricky I know you want to be there and I want you to be there but you need to let Amy do what she wants she is going through a hard time right now, not that your not" she added because she knew what he was going to say, but it is more stressful on her you need to let her take Ben he is her boyfriend like you are my boyfriend." She gives him a quick little kiss, "well I need to get to class before the bell rings again I'm already late as it is." she walks up the stairs and Ricky slowly walks to his class. He wasn't sure he wanted to let Amy do what she wanted but if it was going to mean he could be there with his kid he would do it.

It was lunch and Amy, Ben, Madison, Lauren, Henry, and Jason all met to discuss what the plan was Amy already had the form with 'her moms' signature' on it. The plan was after the bell rang they wouldn't even bother going to there lockers they would just leave and go to wedding chapel. Amy was getting nervous but she didn't want to tell Ben that, but unaware by Amy Ben was nervous to now that it was so close he didn't know it was a good idea but Amy wanted to do it so he would because he wanted to marry her. The lunch bell rang and everyone knew the plan and was going to meet at 1:50 and they went to there classes.

Ricky saw Amy coming back to her locker after class he ran over before she left. "Amy I need to talk to you. I want you to know that if you want Ben to go with you to your doctors' appointment with you that is fine I guess it is your choice. Just please consider bringing me. I'm trying to do the right thing and you are making it very hard. Do you think we could talk after school about it?"

"No I don't think so Ricky I am buys after school I am doing something and no I am not going to tell you what it is."

"Ok Amy I don't like your attitude I am not going to let you treat me like I am so sort of lap dog. I may have gotten you pregnant by mistake but you never said no and I want to be involved with my kids' life. And I realize you have crazy hormones but this has gone far enough I am not one to be treated like this. This is the first time in my life I actually want to do something for someone else with out have an alternative motive behind. So you need to realize that and stop acting petty." He was so angry "fine don't tell me what you're doing just realize you are just thinking about yourself despite what you think and what Ben is telling you." He had to walk away before he got really angry and said something he would regret.

Walking away thinking to himself 'where she does she get off treating him like this. He was trying really hard to be there and do the right thing and all she could do was be a jerk to him. What could she possible be doing today that was more important then their child? He decided he would follow them after to school to see what she was up to.

Amy found Ben and started to cry telling him that Ricky told her she was being selfish and not thinking about the baby but herself. Ben held her close and told her that it would be ok and she wasn't being selfish she was thinking about the baby more then ever now. Ricky was just a jerk that played people and he should be out of the picture. They walked to the door to meet everyone to leave and go get married.

They had packed extra clothes to change into when they got there. Before they went in Ben asked her if this was what she wanted they could call their parents and make it known. Amy just looked him in the eyes and told him it isn't about her family but "our family." There it was again 'our' it sounded so nice. Ben took her hand and they walked to the door this was it the rest of their lives. Were they really ready for it? They didn't know but they weren't turning around.

Ricky who was following them was just sitting in the parking lot in disbelief "Amy is marrying that idiot he is going to want to raise my kid I can't let that happen. I have to march in there and stop it." He was about to go but something stopped him, one if he stopped the wedding Amy would never forgive him and then he would really never see his child, two if he didn't stop the wedding he would be off the hook. The last thought that popped into his mind disgusted him he couldn't believe that he even think it. It was the old Ricky talking not the new Ricky the one that wanted to be there for his baby, the one who wants to be a real boyfriend for Grace. He didn't know what to do he decided to call Grace and ask her what he should do. "Grace. I need your help."

"What is it Ricky? What's wrong? Where did you go after school so fast?"

"It's Amy she is getting married to Ben. I don't know what to do if I stop the wedding Amy will never forgive me then I will never be able to see my baby, but if I don't stop the wedding then Ben will want to be the father and I don't want that to happen. Help Grace what should I do."

"O Ricky I don't know. This is so tough I know you are having conflicting issues I would go in there and tell her that it is her choice to marry Ben but you are still the father and want to be there and Ben can not be the father of your baby. You are going to be the one who teaches it everything it is supposed to learn from a father." "Do you want me to come there?"

"No I have to do this on my own. Thanks Grace." He was going to do it he was going to go in there and tell Amy how it was.

He ran inside and threw open the doors to see Ben and Amy just starting out in the ceremony. He was thinking good I'm not to late. Madison was the first to see him she shooed him away but he kept walking then Lauren did the same, she mouthed go away Ricky. But he was determined to tell Amy what he had to say before it was too late. The reverend saw him and asked "can I help you son?" Ricky replied "I need to talk to Amy NOW!"

Amy turned "WHAT DO YOU WANT RICKY? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I need to talk to you before you go through with this. Can we go somewhere in private please."

Amy was furious of course Ricky would ruin this for her. That is what he does he ruins things. "FINE!" Ben started to come but Ricky told him "I am not here to talk to you so don't even move." Ben just froze looking at Amy, "it's alright Ben I'll be alright."

They walked into the hallway. "What do you want Ricky I am about to marry Ben remember I told you that I was going to."

"I know Amy I just want to tell you that if you want to marry Ben then marry him I don't think he knows what he is getting himself into but that is his choice but if you do end up marrying him then realize this it doesn't make him the father of our baby I am the father and I am not going away. I am going to be the one they call daddy not Ben they will call him Ben."

Amy just stood there for a second collecting her thoughts "I am going to marry Ben because I love him and he loves me despite that I am pregnant and he does know what he is getting into." Ricky rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me I am not done talking here, and who is to say I don't want you there what if I don't want you to be the one they call _daddy _and even if you are still there Ben will be my husband and will live with me and the baby so they will call him something other then Ben because he will be like a father to them."

"Amy …" he took a deep breath before going on. "Amy all I am saying is I want to be the father of my baby. I want to teach her to ride a bike, to play sports, and everything else a father is supposed to do."

"You said her…why?" Amy asked softly

"O um I um well I want it to be a girl."

"You do? Why?"

"Yah I want someone to call me daddy have me wrapped around there finger I want to keep her away from guys like me. I can't explain it I just want it to be a girl."

"Well I keep thinking it is going to be a girl. But we will find out at the next ultrasound."

"We you mean you and Ben" Ricky said sort of depressed.

"Yes but I also mean you I can really see that you really want this. And it may take me some time to adjust but if you keep up your half then I can see this working."

"Thank you Amy you have no idea what this means to me. Now aren't you supposed to get married? Where are your parents?" thinking for a second "o you are keeping this a secret from them that will go over really well."

Amy was just thinking for a minute she wanted to marry Ben she really did and she really loved him, but marriage was so final and until Ricky showed up she was so sure on what she was doing; now she didn't and it annoyed her. "I um ya I guess I am." She slowly started to walk back; Ricky asked her if she was all right. "you ok Am' you seem a little uneasy."

She was shaking she was so nervous. Ricky went up to her and took her hand "Amy are you really ok you are shaking? Do you not want to do this right now? I'll get Ben for you if you want." Amy was still shaking she grasped Ricky's hand "I need to sit down." Ricky reached with his foot for the chair next to the door. He gently helped her onto the chair, he was being so sweet Amy smiled at him, this was the first time he has done something like this she liked it. "I'll get Ben for you ok don't move" he ran inside the chapel and got Ben who was sitting on the step of the alter, "you need to come out here now."

Ben rushed out nearly knocking Ricky over; Ricky went back out with him to check on Amy. Ben was kneeling by her "Amy you ok what happened? Did Ricky upset you?" Ricky took offensive to that but said nothing letting Amy respond first. "No Ben Ricky didn't upset he actually made me feel better."

That response was a surprise to both Ricky and Ben. Starting slowly Ben asked "then why were you so upset and needed to sit down?"

"Ben I don't know how to say this, I know this was my idea to do it today but I am not ready I'm really sorry I just can't marry you today it doesn't feel right. I'm sorry I'm sorry I love you really I do I just can't."

Ben didn't know what to say he just stood up and looked at Amy then Ricky then back at Amy again. "I don't know what to say right now, I love you Amy and I want to marry you everything will be all better once we are married. We will be a little family. Amy please I know you want to marry me." Turning to Ricky " you did this you told her not to marry me you just can't stop making her life horrible while I am trying to fix it and make it better I love her and her baby you don't you just want the glory of saying you are around." He was getting closer and closer to Ricky as he spoke. Ricky knew Ben wasn't going to hit him so he didn't move but he wasn't going to be talked to like that he was about to answer but Amy butt in first.

"no Ben actually Ricky came here to tell me that if I wanted to marry you I could he wouldn't stop me but he wanted to make sure he was the father not you. So Ben I am the one that decide not to marry you today not Ricky and I want to go home right now." Ricky told her he would bring her home if she wanted and she said yes.

So Ricky went and grabbed Amys' stuff and smirked at her friends and left with Amy. Her friends were dumfounded what had happened first Ben and Amy were supposed to get married and now she was leaving with Ricky.

Henry went out to see what the matter was. Ben was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "Yo man what happened?" Ben couldn't even tell him because he didn't know it was so confusing even to him. "I probably just blew it with Amy I was pushing to hard, I tried to make her do something she wasn't ready for even though she said she was I don't know. Henry I don't know what I am going to do I love her so much."

Henry didn't know what to say and didn't think he should so he just sat there with Ben until he was ready to go back in and tell them that Amy left and that they weren't getting married today. And Jason took them all home Henry asked if Ben wanted him to stay with him but Ben just wanted to be alone for awhile.

Ben was wondering what Amy was doing right now, he wanted to call but he thought that she didn't want to talk to him. And he would have been right Amy was so mad at everything Ben, herself for letting herself think that she wanted to get married how stupid. It seemed the only person she wasn't mad at that very moment was Ricky surprisingly. He took care of her when she needed it, something she never expected to happen.

On the way back to her house she thanked him "thanks Ricky for everything you did today. I never expected you would do that I thought you would tell me not to marry Ben, that you didn't want to be involved, and then when I was scared you made sure I was ok, it meant a lot" she pushed her hair back out of her face. Ricky didn't say anything he was thinking on what to say, "It's your life Amy I can't stop you if you want to marry Ben that isn't my place and I wasn't going to leave you all alone while you were scared not again anyway. I could tell that you were upset and nervous you were frozen in your path. I am not that guy anymore and I hope you see that." "I do see it Ricky I see you changing right before me" she stopped "I think Grace is a good influence on you."

"I guess she is" Ricky said nonchalantly. They pulled up to Amys' house Ricky got out to open her door for her. She never realized that there was this gentlemen inside and not just this creep. "Thanks for the ride I couldn't go back in there and tell people happened not yet. I don't know what I am going to tell my mom on why I am coming home at 5 when school ended over 3 hours ago." Ricky told her to tell her mom that you went with me somewhere we could talk in private. "Where will we tell her we went she's a mom she'll want to know that sort of stuff you know? O I'm sorry I didn't mean to its just …" "its ok Amy I am fine with it I know we'll tell her that I took you to the park so we could talk and it is my fault on why we are so late and didn't call." Amy looked at him "you would take the blame why?" because your parents already don't like me and you been through enough to get in trouble with your mom." Amy couldn't believe it the guy she thought was a jerk was turning into a nice guy before her eyes. "Come on I'll walk you to the door."

Amy couldn't believe it this was Ricky he was a jerk or so she thought, and he was acting all nice. Was this sincere or was it fake she really believed it to be sincere because she saw how he acted with Grace it was nothing like this, you could tell that it was an act when he was with Grace everyone except Grace that is.

When they got to the door Ashley opened it before Amy could, "you are in so much trouble where were you?" Anne heard them and ran in to the foyer "where have you been Amy I was worried about you." It was then when she noticed Ricky he spoke before she could ask "it's my fault Mrs. Juergens, I thought Amy and I needed to talk so we went to the park so we could, I'm sorry I brought her home so late." Anne was trying to comprehend this she looked at Amy "is this true did you go to the park to Ricky?" Amy looked right at her and said "yes, I'm sorry I didn't call we were deep in conversation talking about what we were going to do, how I wanted him to be there for the baby and how I want him to be there at the next ultrasound."

Ricky just stood there she wanted me around he couldn't believe it, interrupting his thoughts Anne was speaking to him "well thanks for bringing her home, we'll see you later" which was her way of saying go home Ricky. He backed to the door "bye Amy I'll call you tomorrow." Bye Ricky" Amy said softly and he left she watched him get into his car and drive away.

She turned to see Ashley standing behind her still her mother went back to the kitchen she had dinner in the oven. "What?" Amy asked. "Where were you really, you can't stand Ricky you wouldn't spend three hours talking to him unless…" she stopped and said in a whisper "are you starting to like Ricky?" Amy looked shocked at the question she quickly replied "NO don't be ridiculous, he is just the father of my baby and we need to talk about certain things." In reality she really didn't know anymore three hours ago she was going to marry Ben and now she didn't know if she liked Ben anymore and if she liked Ricky. "I'm going upstairs to lay down call me when dinner is ready ok Ash." "Fine" Ashley didn't believe her when Amy when she said she didn't like Ricky.


	5. Chapter 5

On the car ride home he wanted to call Grace to tell her what happened but he didn't for some reason or another he just really didn't feel like it. He was deep in thought, Amy wanted him there, she wanted him in her and the babies life, he wasn't going to disappoint her he wanted to be there for Amy, and for their daughter, he was so happy that he was going to the ultrasound it was all coming together things were actually going good and not a fake good one that he had control over, he really felt that things were what they were supposed to be. He didn't sleep around really anymore except the occasionally rendezvous with Adrian, since he wasn't having sex with Grace all they did was make out and "play with each other" he was only human he had been acting like that for many years it is going to take some time to completely change. He was basically a different person someone he would be able to take care of his daughter. He pulled out his phone when he was a stoplight he was went down the contacts and the phone was ringing.

Amy was laying on her bed with her eyes closed trying to nap but she couldn't her mind was racing. She had gone insane for a minute wanting to marry Ben what was she thinking she could barely handle what she was dealing with now. Why did Ben think that marriage would fix everything her parents got married I mean it is fifteen years later but they are separating they really stopped loving each other years ago they just stayed together for her and Ashley. And it isn't worth it why regret something that might work but not if you rush it. And then there was Ricky the guy she was sure she hated, the guy she wanted nothing to do with was in her mind he was so nice really taking care of her not making fun of her not asking nonsense questions he got straight to the point and made sure I was all right and tried to really fix the problem. The old Ricky the one from band camp wouldn't have done that he wouldn't have even been there. He said he would never leave her alone again and she wanted to believe him and hoped he kept his word. She was turning onto her other side when her phone rang. She was so tired she didn't want to pick it up but she did, she didn't even open her eyes to look at the number. "Hello?"

"Amy its Ricky." She was shocked that he called but she couldn't help but smile. "What is it?" she tried not to sound mean. "Um idk I just wanted to call you more then anyone else. I wanted to make sure you were ok and what you said to your mom did you really mean it? The part on how you wanted me to be involved with the baby and stuff?"

Taking a long pause Amy answered him "ya I'm ok just trying to take a nap." She pushed herself up "and yes I did mean it, I mean you still need to prove yourself but I am willing to give you that chance." There was a long pause, and then Amy said "it is going to take me a while to actually trust you, you know that right? I mean you haven't always been that honest with me ever since the first time we met. That is how we got into this situation." " I know Amy I am sorry for that I really am. I keep going over in my mind what happened and why I didn't use protection." He laughs "I was so full of myself do you remember what I said to you it was so lame but it work plenty of times" he stops laughing "sorry." Of course Amy remembered what he said she couldn't get that day out of her head. "Ya well I am very tired Ricky so I'm going to go and try to nap." "Bye Amy, I'll talk to you later." He hangs up. Amy was just lying on her bed recalling that day in her head_._

_It was July 28__th__ the second to last day of band camp. The director was pushing us so hard we had been practicing for 4 hours straight because people kept messing up I thought my lungs were going to collapse from playing that French horn so much, normally the French horn is just in the orchestra band but they were short students in the marching band so I offered to do both for extra credit._

_ Finally we were able to stop at dinner we had played right through lunch I packed up my stuff and walked to the cafeteria; we were at the local college in town and we were staying in the dorm rooms which was pretty cool. I sat down to eat and as I bite into my dinner the cute drummer came and was standing at my table. He was so gorgeous his wavy brown hair and his dark brown eyes looking back at me. 'Do you mind if I sit?" still shocked that he wanted to sit with her "she barely could say "ya." He smiled, it made me melt, and I was trying not to show it by smiling of giggling. _

_He started to talk "can you believe Mr. Hovey keeping us out there for four hours you held up good though." He noticed me I couldn't believe he just kept on talking though not enlighten on his last statement. "who does he think he is Gershwin or something great like that I don't think so and none of these kids have any talent well other then you…sorry I don't think I ask for your name I'm Ricky." She blurts "AMY" calming her self "my name is Amy." He smiled again "nice to meet you Amy." She was beginning to open up a little "I know I mean four hours is way to long I really thought my lungs were going to collapse if they weren't going to get it after four hours then they aren't going to get it." She laughs finally feeling somewhat comfortable around him. _

_He was just staring at her "what do I have something on my face?" she got all nervous wiping her face. "No" he said with a focused look on his face "you are just very attractive." She could feel her face get red "oh I don't know about that" she looked down at her tray. "No it is undebatalbe you are very attractive no one can deny it." "O well then thank you I guess" her face was burning she was hoping it wasn't as red as she felt. He only smiled "want to get out of here it is almost 7 come on I'll walk you back to your room" he grabbed her tray and her French horn, and she followed behind him," which dorm you in?" _

"_O I'm in Robison. Which one are you in?" she asked to keep light conversation. _

"_I'm in the one with the dumbest name." _

_She didn't know the names of the dorms so she pretending "you need to be more specific because I think they all have dumb names." She laughed hoping he couldn't pick up on how innocent she really was this was the first time in her life that she had stayed away from home for more then one night. Luckily he didn't "touché I'm in apple cove. That's the dumbest name well to me its dumb." They made it to her building "well here it is." _

_He looked at her "o thought I should walk you straight to your door you never know what kind of creeps hang out and wait for girls to attack." That statement freak her out she couldn't tell whether it was the statement or about the actual creeps lurking in the hallways. "Ok then hold on she grabbed out her card to swipe the lock to get in._

_ Ricky held the door open, he and Amy went to the elevator "which floor?" he asked when the door closed Amy was startled she was thinking what am I doing she reassured herself that she wasn't doing anything wrong Ricky was just wanted to make sure she made it back to her room alright "um 3 sorry was thinking." _

"_About what? Me?" he asked "if it was me hopefully all good." Ricky laughed. Embarrassed Amy quickly replied "I wasn't thinking about you don't think so much of your self." Ricky stopped and looked at her she could tell her remark had upset him I'm sorry Ricky I was only kidding I didn't want you to realize that I really was thinking about you, I was thinking do you want to come in and hang out for a little bit I mean it is still early, I have no roommate so ya and I've got some drinks and snacks in the room alas no TV." _

_Ricky started walking again "sure I would like to hang out with you Amy are you sure that's what you really want I don't want you to say I pressured you into doing anything you didn't want to do. " No this is what I want this is my room 1514." She fumbled for her key finally getting the door open she put her stuff away while Ricky was sitting on her bed. _

_She asked him "do you want a drink?" No I'm ok and I don't need any food I am still full from dinner." He grinned " come sit, so what made you choose the French horn?" thinking "well I started playing in the third grade and I wanted it to be different not like every other girl who plays the flute or clarinet so I decided to go into horns and I was to little to carry a tuba." They both laugh. "That is so funny, you have the cutest laugh." _

_"Thanks I think" a little taken aback "no I guess it is my turn to ask you a question… lets see" she turned herself so that she leaned against the wall but could face him still, he was sitting at the end of the bed "hmmm do I want to go the band route or ask something personal?" she giggled she never in her life was so comfortable with a guy before she felt that she could be herself and she liked it._

_ "Ah I got it why did you want to sit with me at supper there were plenty of other people other girls, your friends?" _

_Ricky just sat staring at her trying to come up with an answer "well I already sat with the other girls and they are just predicable and I want more then one layer, and I don't have any friends guys are intimidated by me and well girls and me we can't be friends it never seems to work and I wanted to sit you, I thought you were pretty, and I thought you be interesting to get to know and I was hoping if you didn't mind if I…" as he was talking he had been creeping slowly up closer to Amy and he leaned and kissed her she was surprised she pulled away_

_ "is there something wrong?" he asked _

_"o I um I um I wasn't ready for that…" "well you ready now?" and he kissed her again and this time he put his tongue in her mouth she never kissed anyone and certainly not like this so again she tried pulled away but he held her head so she just went with it and she was getting the hang of it and she really like kissing Ricky, it was nice. _

_They were really getting into it he was no on top of her now and she didn't care she wasn't doing anything she really didn't want to do. He began to kiss her neck and started to unbutton her shirt kissing her chest moving down her stomach and began to unbutton her jeans if it had been five minutes from then or five minutes earlier she would of stopped him but something inside her told her that this is what she wanted. _

_Ricky looked up and asked "you sure?" she just nodded so he continued to pull her pants then her panties down. He went back and kissed her on the lips again and began to put his fingers in her to warm her up he then quickly took his pants off kissed her again, she could feel his warm breath on her neck he was kissing her whole body and then put himself in her._

_ IT HURT SO BAD she thought she was going to cry but again that little voice told her that it was ok. Then Ricky said it aloud "its all right Amy trust me" "I do" he began to penetrate she began to moan but from the pain. "Ricky it hurts I don't I can't do it anymore. Please." He removes himself (thinking he wasn't really done but he obviously let some slip) and kisses her "you were really great don't think you weren't it is going to get better I promise you." _

_He sat on the bed laying next to her stroking her hair the cuddled for less then 3 minutes he looked at the clock well I have to get back to my dorm its midnight and we have 8am practice tomorrow, see you tomorrow Amy. Don't get up I'll let my self out. _

_And he did leaving her there all alone after one of the most important moments in her life. She didn't feel dirty or regret she felt pain (which went away rather soon) and she felt that she wished they went slower, but it is what she wanted she said so to herself and to Ricky she decided to get into pjs and go to bed because Ricky was right they had a 8am practice in the morning. _

_She got ready and closed her eyes and dreamt of Ricky and was hoping he was doing the same. _

_The following morning she went to practice Ricky was no where to be found he must of slept through it but she didn't want to distract herself from her music this is why she was here. _

_Lunch came and no Ricky same with dinner, where could he be? Was he avoiding me? Did he get hurt on his way back to his room? She didn't know this was the last night at band camp in the morning her dad would come and pick her up and she wouldn't see Ricky until school started in about a month. _

_She packed her stuff that night so she wouldn't have to in the morning she could just leave. Once she was done she went to bed it was early but she didn't care she didn't want to be awake anymore. The sun woke her up at 7:30 and decided to take a shower and finishing packing before other people got up because she knew that if they didn't need to get up they weren't. at 8 o'clock she was all ready to leave she wheeled her bag and carried her French horn to the cafeteria. _

_She was all by herself and she liked it but as soon as she sat down almost everyone came in, she was a little upset but not much she could do except call her dad to see where he was. "Hey dad I was just wondering how much longer you were going to be? We can leave as soon as our rides get here." "I'll be there in about 15mins still on the highway, missed you like crazy we all did I think your mother was the worst, and can't wait to see you." "Ok dad I'll be out front where you dropped me off do you remember where that is?" "I maybe old Amy but I remember where I dropped you off 2 weeks ago bye sweetheart." "Bye dad." She hung up the phone and brought her stuff to the curb. _

_As she sat down she saw Ricky loading his car she wanted to walk over there but he didn't talk to her at all after they had sex so she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that she was looking for him. So she just sat there looking at her phone camera she held it up so she could see him without looking like she was looking at him._

_ He was almost done loading his car when he turned and notice Amy she didn't want to put her phone away to quickly because then he would know that she was looking at him. So she slowly put her phone away and looked down the road to see if her dad was coming and Ricky walked over. _

_"well Amy I guess this is goodbye until I see you at school he pulled back her hair, I'm sorry I didn't see you yesterday I slept through practice and was sick all day." Amy was a little happy that he came over to her and told her what happened _

_"that's ok practice was stupid as usual and the day just dragged on and on. Well my dad is pulling in bye Ricky." Ricky walked back to his car as Amy's dad pulled over and got out and hugged his daughter oo I missed you so much. Come let me help you with the bags" once all the bags were in Amy looked back at Ricky he waved so she waved back "who's that pumpkin? Her dad asked "o nobody just a just a kid I met here." _

_"Did you have fun?" _

_"ya it was sort of fun I'm sorry I just don't feel like talking right now I want to save all the stories for when we get home so I can also share them with everyone." Ok sweetie." When they got home she told the stories of the practices, and living in the dorms etc… Once all the stories were done she went to her room and did nothing._

_ That is what she did until school started a month later. School had been in session for about a week and Ricky still hadn't talked to Amy he was now seeing this girl Adrian._

_This made Amy a little upset he didn't even care that he was ignoring her and to make things even better Amy missed her period, the first day she thought it was a fluke and it would come the next day and by the 5__th__ day of it not coming after band practice (where she saw Ricky of course which made it all the worse) she bought a pregnancy test she thought she was going to die never in a million years did she think she would have to do this. She hid it in her French horn and while her mom was heating up her dinner she took it and on the little piece of plastic was something that would change her life forever a little plus sign. _


	6. Chapter 6

Amy woke up to Ashley's voice wake up Amy its Saturday you slept right through dinner last night. Mom says you need to comedown stairs and eat breakfast. "Hmm o my I guess I did alright I'm starved and she walked down with Ashley to get some breakfast. When she went downstairs her mother asked if she was ok since she slept so much. "Yes I'm fine I was just really tired I guess." She ate only a small bowl of cereal and some fruit, "I have a lot of homework I need to do I have a test on Monday in math so I'll be studying all day in my room ok." And she went back to her room.

"Ash do you think is something is wrong with your sister?"

"Uh ya she's having a baby of course there is something wrong."

"Ashley you know what I mean I'm worried about her."

Ashley was just pondering for a minute before she asked her mother "what is she going to do if she keeps the baby? How is she going to go to school? Dad said we have to support her in whatever she decides to do. Are you going to support her mom?"

Anne had to reflect on her answer "I don't know what she is going to do in all honesty, I don't know who she is going to get to watch the baby while she is at school I mean she can see if there is day care at the school, but I don't know; all I know is I am getting a job so I'm not watching the baby for her. But I will help her figure out what is best for her and the baby."

Ashley just looked at her mom "but you never said you really supported her, she wants to keep the baby and she is going to find a way to do it whether you like it or not and I don't know where I am going with this but ugh I can't even speak."

And she leaves the room leaving Anne alone in the kitchen who didn't know what to do she wasn't going to raise Amy's baby that was Amy's responsibility and she needed to get a job since her and George are no longer sharing a income she needed money to pay bills, she wasn't going to let a thirteen year old make her feel like a bad mom because every thirteen thought there mom was a bad mom. She decided to go talk to Amy and really figure out what Amy wanted to do. She knocked on the door "Amy can I come in?"

"Sure, I'm not even studying yet?"

"Ok well I thought that we should start to set a plan out on what you want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well sweetie, I mean what are your plans for the baby."

"I want to keep her she's mine and I love her and I want to keep her."

"Ok and I will support you with that. But what are you going to do about school? I can't watch the baby during the day not because I don't want to help out but because I need to get a job to pay for bills since your father doesn't live here anymore."

"You can't watch her? What are my other options? I can't afford to put her in daycare."

"Well I don't know how you might like this but I think you should go to the school and ask the child care class to see if they will watch the baby while you go to school and then pick her up at the end of the day. And maybe you should get a job like at the grocery store diapers are expensive. You could be a cashier."

"What about my band practices? I can't quit band. And I can't take her there with me or could I no wouldn't the noise bother her?"

"yes loud noise would bother her, you won't be going back to school for at least a month after she is born and then school will be almost over so I would make sure you are all caught up before that time in all your classes you should be prepared to do the rest of the school years work before the baby is born you don't want to worry about having to do school work and have a baby. So maybe a job isn't such a good thing right now, I'll help you with diapers and stuff and so will your dad. And come fall you can take her to school with you. Are those things you would be interested in doing?"

"I guess so." She never realized what keeping the baby meant but she was willing to do it. "When should I talk to my teachers about doing the school work and to Mr. Hovey about band I mean I guess I could stop going now I can't lift the French horn anymore. I'll talk to him Monday."

"As for the rest of your teachers I would talk to them during Christmas break, and just tell them that you want the work that would be for after the baby is born so you can do it then and so when school returns you can focus on what is going on then. And if any of them give you a hard time I will go talk to them."

"Thanks mom."

"So lets see I guess the plan is you are keeping the baby, you will be home with her for at least 6 weeks it maybe longer depending on how you feel. You are going to talk to your teachers and get the school work for the end of the year so you can do it early, and you are going to talk to Mr. Hovey about taking a leave of absence from band, and your father and I are going to help out with diapers but over the summer you need to get a job to pay for this stuff yourself, but we will discuss that when the time comes."

"Thanks mom I have to finish studying for my test."

"Then I'll let you go I love you Amy."

"Love you to mom."


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday Amy just went along to her classes, she ignored everyone she didn't want to talk to anyone.

After school she went to talk to Mr. Hovey "Mr. Hovey?" Amy said as she knocked on the door. "Ah Amy come in come in sit sit, I was just talking about you to the scholarship program at Juilliard."

"I'm just a freshman Mr. Hovey" she was confused "I need to talk to you its important."

"Ok but they are coming to the Christmas concert to see if they're going to put you on the waiting list so we can practice in class and after school and I can you private sessions if you want." Mr. Hovey put his hand on her knee she pulled away but he put it back.

"Mr. Hovey please let go off my leg I need to say something" but he wouldn't let got. She tried to push him away but he was to strong. He was scarring her "please, why? Please Mr. Hovey." She knew there was no point to yell since they were alone in this part of the building. Mr. Hovey had this look in his eyes it wasn't the real Mr. Hovey, I think the people from Juilliard made him act crazy and that Amy was his chance to become famous.

She had no idea what was going to happen but she wasn't backing down though. She kept fight even though Mr. Hovey now held her arm and her leg, he kissed her but she moved so he just got her cheek she was so uncomfortable and scared this man was going crazy she was getting tired of squirming what happened next couldn't of happened at a better time, because who walked in the door "RICKY!!!" Amy yelled.

Mr. Hovey let go and Ricky pushed him away from Amy and took her over to the door. He was holding her close "you ok? Let's go. You'll be lucky if we don't report you" he said to Mr. Hovey who was ashamed of himself he didn't know what had come over him "Amy I'm so sorry I just got excited that one of my students would be going to Juilliard…"

Ricky cut him off "wow you have some way of showing your excitement and if I ever see you near her again I won't just push you away." Since he couldn't get any deeper in trouble Mr. Hovey asked in a cocky way "why you so interested in Ms. Juergens now?" Ricky's blood was boiling he went straight up to him and said well MARK its because she is having my baby, and I care for her and the well being along with my child SO DON'T YOU EVER EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Mr. Hovey fell back in his chair as Ricky walked away not talking his eyes off him. Amy finally spoke "I came here to tell you I was leaving band for a while since I can't lift the instrument anymore it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do but you just made it much easier." She looked down to the ground and Ricky wrapped his arm around her as he walked her out.

When they were far away from the band room he asked her "are you ok? What happened in there that made him jump all over you?"

"I really don't know I am so confused he was telling me how Juilliard representatives were coming to the Christmas concert to watch me to see if I would be put on the waiting list."

He interrupted "you're only a freshman!"

"I KNOW! That's what I said he then grabbed my knee and then he kissed me."

"HE KISSED YOU??" Ricky exclaimed "guys like that make me so mad."

"It was only on the cheek since I moved my head, but it could of gotten worse if you didn't show up. Thanks for saving me." She smiled and he held her close so close that he felt the baby kick "was that?"

"Ya she kicked hard that time maybe she can tell that you are her father I don't know."

"That was incredible my I mean our baby is in there, I can't wait to see her I am so looking forward to the ultrasound." He went to rub her stomach but stopped "can I?"

"I guess so I mean other people do it so why not."

He gently put his hand on her stomach which was getting bigger by the day, once he put his hand down the baby kicked again he had the biggest smile on his face it went from ear to ear a real smile.

He looked at Amy who was pushing her hair out of her face, "I hope she looks like you." Amy just smiled and said "I hope she has a little of you to." Ricky looked at his watch "its getting late we have a few options I can drive you home or we can go report Mr. Hovey it's your choice."

"I think I just want to go home."

"Alright but if he comes after me for threatening him you need to back me up and tell them what happened ok"

"of course now I have to go to my locker." He walked her to her locker and carried her stuff to his car.

In the parking lot his phone rang "what?" it was Adrian on the other end "hey Ricky want to come over and study?" she flirtatiously laughed.

"NO I'm driving Amy home she's had a rough day and besides I don't need to see you anymore. So don't call me and I won't call you " getting annoyed

"sure Ricky talk to me again when your balls are blue from not getting any from Grace and Amy sure as hell isn't going to have sex with you"

"GOODBYE ADRIAN" he slammed the phone shut. "Sorry about that" he said as he got into the car.

Amy didn't say anything for a few minutes then she spoke "so you were sneaking around with Adrian while you are seeing Grace?" she couldn't even look at him she thought he had changed.

"It only happened a few times and I have been doing stuff like that my whole life it is hard to change no matter how hard you try. I just broke it off with her realized in therapy that I don't need to have sex all the time to prove something. Actually being a good father to this baby will be the thing that proves I am a man a good man and a damn good father. I also don't think it is working with Grace" they were both surprised that he was sharing this but he continued. "I haven't talked to her since Friday really."

Friday felt like a year ago and not three days ago, that was the last time she talked to Ben. "Why don't you think its working?" she asked softly. "She's too good for me, i can't handle it. She always supports me even when she shouldn't and I feel guilty I don't want her to become my next victim by default. She doesn't deserve that." Seeing Amy's shocked face "not that I do that anymore really I don't I'm saying old Ricky is still there trying to come out and especially on Grace. I have to break up with her and it will be one of the hardest things I have to do."

Amy was surprised on how open they were being she was thinking out loud "should I talk to Ben? I don't know what to say, I mean he is great but marriage isn't going to fix everything." Ricky thought for a second "I don't know Amy this is a tough one. Do you love him? And has he tried to contact you?"

"No he hasn't, he is probably waiting for me to calm down and to contact him that is usually how it works with him. As for do I love him I did he was so great to me got me whatever I wanted treated me like a princess wanted to take care of the baby like it was his. He was great and I still do love him but i don't know if it is because he was there for me when no one else was or if it was real love I don't know anymore." She stopped talking when they got to her house, "remember the ultrasound is at 2:10 on Friday."

"Alright I'll be there bye Amy." He waited till she was inside until he drove away. He was trying to think what he was going to do about Grace when she called "hi Ricky!" she was always so perky

"Hey"

"Where were you I thought you were coming over after school?"

"Sorry I forgot my drumsticks and I had to drive Amy home she had a rough day."

"O what happened? Is she ok?"

"I don't want to say with out her permission but she'll be fine I think. Do you still want me to come over?"

"O good, we're going to a church function you can come to that"

"No offense I'm just going to go home I'll talk to you later k Grace"

"Alright by Ricky"

She was too good for him, she deserved someone who wouldn't take advantage of her and take her for granted.


	8. Chapter 8

The end of the day Friday finally was here Amy was so excited. She remember she had invited Ben she didn't know what to do, Ricky was bringing them there and her mom and sister were meeting them there. She closed her locker to see Ben there. She jumped "o jeez Ben!"

"Amy you haven't' talked to me in a week"

"It's a two way street Ben why should I be the only one to call you?"

"True but I wanted to give you your space. I'm sorry for pressuring you into thinking about marriage; even though I think it would make it better."

"NO Ben it wouldn't I have a lot on my plate right now, a baby, school, music, the list goes on I don't want to add wife to that." She picked up her stuff "now I need to go to the ultrasound."

"O ya my dad is outside waiting for us to take us to the ultrasound." Just then Ricky walked up; Ben got irritated "go away Ricky I am talking to Amy."

"No we are done talking and tell your dad thanks but no thanks I already have a ride let's go Ricky we are going to be late if we don't leave now excuse me." Ben watches them walk out the door together and he slowly walks to his dads car and can see them leave the parking lot. When he climbs in his dad asked "where's Amy?"

"She is going with Ricky, she doesn't want me there I think I lost her dad." He was all depressed. His dad only said "she'll come around."

"I'm not sure about that dad she was really mad at me for some reason. Why doesn't she believe that marrying me won't make it better? This is the best thing for her and the baby."

"She's just nervous son, her whole life is changing and she needs to sort through stuff and marriage doesn't always fix everything."

"But you and mom were high school sweethearts and you made it work, I don't get it why does everyone except me think that Amy and I marrying will be a bad idea?"

"I never said it wouldn't work I'm just a realist and marriage doesn't always fix things, and yes your mother and I were high school sweethearts but we didn't get married until we were eighteen. I never told you this but I think its time."

"What?"

"well during the second half of our junior year your mother and I broke up and we each dated other people, she was seeing this guy Nick Pelosi he was the running back on the football team first string, I was a lowly linebacker going back and forth from starting to being second string, anyway they dated for a long time from lets see February to the beginning of august. She found me and told me that she broke up with Nick because she realized that she wanted to be with me and that she loved me, I took her in my arms and I kissed her and we've been together ever since."

"Hmm, I can't believe you and mom dating other people, so your so saying just let Amy live her life if I keep chasing her I will chase her away."

"Right, now let's go home."

Ricky and Amy pulled into the parking to see her mom and sister already there. Amy went in first to sign in; Anne looked around "I thought you said Ben was coming?"

Amy didn't look at her mother "he couldn't make it come on" and she sat down Ashley sat next to her and her mom and Ricky sat across from her. They didn't say anything they didn't know what to say until Anne asked Ricky "what do you want a boy or a girl?" Ricky was startled by the question "I want it to be a girl."

"Not a boy?"

"No I want a little daddy's girl someone to wrap me around there finger, and there is a less likely chance they will turn out like me" he smirked at his joke, but it really wasn't a joke he didn't want his kid to be anything like him.

"Amy Juergens." Her name was called by the nurse her name is Stephanie, she took Amy's weight who didn't even want to look at the scale. After she was done with that she took her into the ultrasound room the technician Mary was setting everything up "come sit on the bed" she told Amy. Amy climbed up and was so excited her mom was next to her and Ricky and Ashley were in at the end of the bed. "It'll be cold" Mary said as she squeezed the gel on Amy's stomach she rubbed it around until they saw the image on the screen. "Here is the baby's head" she pointed to this big circle and then the spine and feet and hands. Amy was in amazement her mom was getting all teary eyed, and Ricky was just staring at the screen he could of sworn he saw the baby wave but he didn't want to say anything luckily Amy did "did it just wave?"

"Yes babies in utero are amazing then can wave suck thumbs they also like to suck on there feet" she laughed. "Do you want to know the sex?" she asked after all the measurements were taking.

"YES!" Amy gleamed she was so excited she was going to find out what her baby was going to be it will be a whole new level of love she ca actual call it a him or her and start finding names.

"Ok then lets see" Mary moved the wand around Amy's stomach "you are having a…" she paused as she shifted the wand again to get a better look, Amy couldn't stand it she wanted to know, "it's a girl!" Mary beamed. "A girl you mean it?" Amy was so happy she just glowed she knew that it was a girl she could feel it. She looked over at Ricky who was just staring at the screen, he was having a girl it is what he wanted he vowed right then he was going to be there for her and he was going to try his damn hardest to do so, it was going to take a lot of work but he was willing to do it for that little girl his little girl. Mary printed out the pictures and gave them to Amy to give out, she handed the one that the baby was waving, and she knew he would like that one the best. She was so happy a girl now it was really going to happen she knew all along but now she wanted it to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

The next five months went by quick, Amy was huge she had only two weeks left to go but she was ready to do it now, she had basically finished all her school work for the whole year so she could stay home if she wanted to but she said that if I can move I am going to and that was getting harder ever day. Well in those five months Ricky broke up with Grace they are still friends he explained to her that he really did care for her but it wasn't the right time and she deserved better, she was hurt but Grace out on a strong face and now is going out with another player on the football team. Back in march Grace planned a baby shower for Amy which was a surprise; she got so much stuff from a crib to diapers. She also got a lot of pink clothes, Amy had already set her room up with the crib in it, she had to get rid of a few of her furniture like her desk but it was worth it. Ricky came over everyday to see how she was doing he always brought her something like a word search or a cross word or her favorite sudoku, so she wouldn't be home bored out of her mind "I want you in the room with me its only fair you know" "who else is going to be in there?" Amy thought for a second "well I can bring in three people so you, my mom and Ashley." "Not Ben?" Ricky wondered why they had started talking again after Christmas break

"no not Ben I mean he is going to be there but he and his dad are going to be in the waiting room, I'm not dating Ben Ricky , well not right now I don't want to date anyone right now this time is for me and my little girl."

"Oh I just would have figured you would have started up again."

"Are you dating anyone?" Amy asked him

"No since I broke up with Adrian she transferred to that all girl school, and Grace and I are just friends, did you come up with a name?"

"I have a few ideas but I don't want to say until after she is born so I can look at her, as for the last name don't take this the wrong way but I think she should have my last name only because we aren't married or anything and if anything should happen that you leave I don't want her to have a different last name then me, do you understand. I'm just thinking what is best"

"Ya I get it, I would love to have her have my last name but I see where you are coming from, but I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not saying you are but you don't know what is going to happen four months from now. So if you don't mind I'm going to make her name Juergens."

"It's your choice Amy" she could tell he was a little hurt but she wasn't changing her mind she knew that her last name was the best choice.

Easter had come and past and Amy had less then a week to go she was getting nervous, she had taking all the birthing classes she also decided to get the epidural, there was no way she was doing it without that!

It was the eve of April 20th and Amy couldn't sleep she kept having sharp pains so all she could do was walk around and wait till that one was done, she lay back down and 40 minutes later she would be up again.

by 6 o clock her pains were coming 20 minutes apart she woke her mom up "mom I think its time I've been awake all night and now they are coming 17 minutes apart" her mother jumped out of bed ok hunny I'll call the doctor you wake up Ashley."

Amy knocked on Ashley's door "Ashley get up its time."

"Time for what?" Ashley moaned as she turned over "for me to have the baby now get up" Amy growled.

Ashley jumped "do I have time to shower" "I'm getting in first Amy said as she made her way to the bathroom it felt so good in the shower it really helped the pain, she washed her hair she didn't want dirt hair it was something that had bugged her the whole pregnancy that she may have dirty hair while giving birth.

Once she stepped out Ashley rushed in Amy got dressed in sweats there was no need to get dolled up she wasn't going to school, she went to her mothers room who was just finishing getting ready she had taken a shower in her bathroom "Ashley get out!" she hollered, "how you feel Amy?"

"Better after the shower but I know that won't last." Her mother smiled as she was putting her sneakers on the doctor said go straight to the hospital and go upstairs to the maternity ward she already called and told them that we are coming."

Ashley came in her hair was still wet , "can I take a hair dryer with me please I can't leave my hair wet I'll look like a wet dog" her mother waved her hand to shoo her "fine whatever put it in Amy's suitcase an carry that to the car ok sweetie thanks."

"All right then where is it?" Amy thought through the pain she held up her hand as she hunched over "oo it's um in my closet right in front thanks ash."

"Whatever I don't have a choice now do I."

The finally made it to the hospital it was now 7:30 and the pains were coming 12 minutes apart she was admitted right away after the doctor checked to see if she was dilated "you are definitely having this baby today you are already 3cm dilated.

The room was ready in 10 minutes so they sat in the waiting room watching some weird show on the TV.

When the called her into the room she was past nervous she was now scared this really was happening a baby was going to come out of her body the thought frightened her. She looked at her mom "when can I get the epidural?" "O not for a while not for a few more hours wait till the pain is unbearable they'll let you know when you can get it."

"Ok, when should I call Ricky to come? And everyone else as well?"

"well I already called your dad he is on his way, and I would call Ricky after you get your IV in that way you will be all situated before he gets here and don't need to worry about him getting in the way." Right after her mom said get your IV in the nurse came in "I'm sally, I'm going to put your IV in, you will feel a little pinch and it may feel a little odd at first but you will get used to it"

"Ouch that was more then a little pinch" Amy said after the nurse left "can you hand me the phone Ashley I'm going to call Ricky." Ashley leaned over with out looking up she was doing her hair "thanks" as Amy dialed she had a contraction Ricky answered before it was over "Amy?" He whispered he was in class.

"Hold on ooo she took a deep breath"

"You ok? What are you doing?"

"ya I am at the hospital today's the day Ricky I am already admitted and am in room 348 remember the maternity ward is on the third floor and if you see Ben tell I'm here but tell him not to come until after school."

"OMG I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and shouted to the teacher "I've got to go"

"Mr. Underwood where do you have to go in such a rush?"

"I'm having a baby so I'm leaving."

"Wait let me you give you a pass to go to the office and tell them so you don't get into trouble" Ricky ran out the door down the hall to the office "Amy's having the baby I've got to get there"

The people in the office looked at him "GO!" and he did he sprinted to his car then he realized that he didn't need to speed it is going to be hours before the actual birth so he stopped at the store and bought Amy sudoku it was 11 when Ricky walked into the room "how you feeling? I brought you a sudoku."

"thank you Ricky I'm fine waiting till I can get the epidural they said shortly though once I am 5cm" as soon as she said that the doctor came in to check her "you are at 5cm do you want the epidural?"

"Yes please."

"I'll send them in they should be here in about 10 minutes ok. You're doing great Amy."

Amy's contraction were getting closer and more painful thankfully the anesthesiologist came in "I need to have everyone out of the room when we do this ok, I'll call you back when we are done." Anne kissed Amy "I am so proud of you I love you."

"Ok Amy please lean forward" it was over in about a second and Amy felt better instantly she was so tired she started to fall asleep "o no Amy we need you to stay awake until we are done ok."

"Ok" she barely whispered she could feel herself falling asleep "ok you can lay back down and we'll get your family. When the all entered again Amy's dad had joined them "hey hunny how you feeling?"

"Tired I think I am going to fall asle…" which is what she did in mid sentence. George looked over at Ricky he went over and shook his hand "I know we started off bad but you have completely changed my view of you, you were always there for Amy just like you said you were, and now you better do the same for this little girl that you helped bring into this world."

"O I will I promise I never want to leave her, she has already changed my life and she isn't born yet it can only get better."


	10. Chapter 10

It was now 6 o'clock and Amy was sick of the ice chips but it was all she could have her mom and Ashley went to the cafeteria with there dad to get dinner, while they were gone the doctor came in and asked "how you feeling?"

"I've been better I'm just glad I can't feel anything"

"That's good" she smiled "lets see how far along you are" Amy was hoping it was time.

"Whoa!"

"WHAT??" Amy and Ricky both asked

"O nothing I just wasn't expecting to see the head, its time let me get the nurses and we will get started. Be right back."

"Its time it's really time call my mom tell her to come back please I can't do it with out her."

Ricky grabbed her phone and called her mom and told her what was going on in less the 2 minutes she rushed into the room. "Amy I'm here you can do this I know you can. I have complete faith in you."

She was brushing her daughters face when the doctor came in she was in her scrubs along with the nurses "ok Amy put your legs up" she told Ricky to hold the right one and her mom the left one "ok on the count if three I'm want you to push for 10 seconds, ready? One two three…push! Amy pushed with all her might "five four three two one, good Amy we almost have the head again in three…one two three push" again Amy was pushing "your doing it Amy just a little more we have the head keep pushing for the shoulders."

Her mother was chanting her on come on Amy you can do it." The doctor cried very good we have a shoulder now just need the other one then we are basically home free "one more time one big push your doing it we got the other shoulder and now just one more Amy I promise" Amy screamed

"here she is your daughter and they wiped her off a little and doubled check that all the gunk was out of her nose and mouth so she could breath and then they placed her on Amy's chest. There she was her baby she was so beautiful she had Ricky's eyes and his dark hair, she had Amy's nose though and her mouth she was absolutely perfect

Amy was crying she was so in love she couldn't handle it she handed her back to the nurse so she could clean her and have Ricky be able to hold her.

He was watching them clean her off he was so proud of Amy not only for giving birth but being pregnant in high school and not letting the rumors get to her. He saw his daughter she was so precious he couldn't wait to hold her when the nurse handed her to him his eyes began to water her it was the probably the only girl and other person that Ricky Underwood could completely love with no hesitation. "She has my eyes but your mouth and nose." He gave her a kiss on the forehead "thank you Amy, this is why I didn't wear protection we were supposed to have this baby, she changed both our lives for the better."

He was still holding her he didn't want to let her go but he knew that Amy's family would want to hold her, he handed her to Amy's mom "have you thought of a name yet sweetie"

"Yes it took some time and I decided her name is going to be Lucy Claire Juergens-Underwood."

"That's beautiful hello Lucy Claire. I'm your grandma o no we can't have you call me grandma I'm much to young to be grandma you can call me…mumsy…that may change but its better then grandma now isn't it yes it is. You are so beautiful; I think Gramps wants to meet you…"

George picks her up "o man Lucy its funny how something so awful turns into the best thing." He couldn't stop staring at her Ashley was being moody in the corner Amy asked "do you want to hold her? She is going to be your god child."

"I guess so since everyone else is" but once Ashley held Lucy in her arms a part of her melted. This baby may have taken her sister away but she added so much more.

While Amy's family was admiring Lucy Ricky asked Amy "why the sudden change with the last name?"

"I saw how much it hurt you when I said I was only going to have my last name, and I figured this way we both win." "Thank you Amy" he leaned in and he kissed her, but not like at band camp but softly on the border of the cheek and lip. Amy just stared at him then smiled, in that instant she knew he wasn't the same Ricky anymore. They had many visitors while they were in the hospital; Grace, Madison and Jason, Lauren all came and brought gifts.

"She is so beautiful!" Madison blurted as she was holding Lucy, "Amy I'm sorry for everything that I did while you were pregnant please can we still be friends?"

Amy thought "well you did tell everyone that I slept with Ricky, and then that I was pregnant, and that he was a mental patient…."

"I know Amy I'm sorry I have a problem of blurting things out please Amy I miss you…"

Amy just smiled "I miss you to come here" and they shared a hug.

On the last day in the hospital Ben and his dad came. "Hi Mr. Boykewich" Amy beamed when she saw him in the door, even though her and Ben didn't work she still loved his dad he was the nicest guys ever and he did so much for her while she was pregnant. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course I would" he reached for her when Ricky handed her to him. "What's her name?"

"Lucy Claire" she didn't want to tell him last name right away. "That is so beautiful. Hello Lucy. Ben should be right up he wanted to get something." Just as he said that Ben walked in the door his dad gave Amy Lucy, he looked at Ricky "come on lets go for a walk I'll give you some father to father advice." Ricky looked at Amy and she nodded that she wanted to be alone with Ben.

"Hi Amy, she's beautiful I got you something" he pulled flowers from behind his back and a little onesie with his dads company logo on it. "I had it made when we were dating there's no reason why she can't have it." He smiled.

"O Ben its adorable thank you and she kissed him on the cheek."

Ben took a big gulp "Amy."

"Yes Ben?"

"I ugh well I still love you Amy and I want to be there for you and the baby, I want to take care of you guys. Now please don't get mad I just needed to tell you how I feel. I've hated this time that we weren't dating. You are my soul mate…"

Amy cut him off "Ben I love you to but not in that way I think I rushed into a relationship with you because I was scared and I took advantage of you and your emotions to ease mine. I'm sorry and no it isn't because I am in love with Ricky I'm not in love with him at all we just need to take it slow and if anything happens then it will happen." She kissed him "want to hold her? Her name is Lucy Claire."

Ben wanted to know her last name but he figured Amy didn't tell him for a reason so he let it go. Just then Ricky and Leo came back, "congrats Ricky" Ben said and he meant it Ricky had been giving a wonderful gift and he hoped he would do a good job, he cared so much for Amy and Lucy he wanted nothing bad to happen to them.

Two months had gone by since Lucy was born the first few days home were the toughest but they managed Amy's parents work out a deal with Ricky's foster parents so he could sleep over there as often as he liked which was all the time he practically lived there.

Amy stayed home with Lucy while Ricky went to school he carried her picture in his wallet always and he showed it to everyone. He was so proud to be a dad even in high school he didn't care he had this amazing baby at home waiting for him.

Grace came to visit often to see if Amy needed anything she and Grace surprisingly became good friends.

Ben came over sometimes he still loved Amy but she didn't want to date him anymore "we can be friends though I don't want to ever lose you."

"Trust me Amy you won't."

Ben loved playing with Lucy he sometimes felt he would be a good dad for her but Ricky was doing a great job, he got up at night with her, did diaper runs he was being an amazing dad.

So when Ricky asked Amy to go out with him she accepted, she had seen a real change in him and they already spent every day together. They really loved each other true love, it was magical they had their little family and even though they had to go through a lot to get here the finally got there.


End file.
